Attack Of The Giant Finger!
by Chococat
Summary: Matt's finger grow's in Joe's growing machine! It attacks everyone!


"Joe! Its time to come inside!"

"Just a minute mom!"

Joe was working on something. He decided he didn't want to be a doctor anymore; he wanted to be an inventor. He was trying to make a machine that would make things grow. He was using instructions from the booklet he got from the 'shrinking and enlarging machine' kit. "Finished!" He said happily.

"Joe! Its time to come in! What are you doing out there?" His mom asked.

"Nothing! I'm done."

Joe ran inside. He had missed dinner. He had to eat leftovers. T_T

Matt was making dinner for his dad. He was holding a knife, he was going to cut something, I can't make out what it was, he lowered his knife, and, he misses the target!

"OWW!"

Matt has just cut his finger off. His dad was sitting on the couch, thinking his grandma (Who was dead and was made of peeps) was there and eating oreos with grandpa Nancy.

It is the middle of the night and Matt was asleep. His finger was still in the kitchen and, wait, what? Ahh! It moved! Mommy! Oh, its just walking, no worries. It walks over to Joes house, and walks to the garage. It goes into the garage, and turns the machine on 'Grow.' It started growing, and growing, and growing, and-how did you guess? It was growing! You're so smart! Wow, I never would have guessed if I were you.

"Hi Daisuke!"

"Don't call me Daisuke!"

"Okay Davis."

Yolei was running down the street were Davis was, followed by Hikari, who prefers to be called Kari, Takuru, who preferred to be called TK, Iori, a.k.a Cody. Ken was not there, for reasons you don't want to know, but I'll tell you anyway. He was grounded from moving, because he did something he wasn't allowed to do. Class time! I sure love to skip through time. It's fun. English class!

"Okay class, how do you say _haku_ in English? TK, can you tell use what it means? I told you yesterday, so you should know."

"Um, it means… um… uhh… haku?"

"Daisuke, can you answer this oh so difficult question which I answered for you yesterday?"

"I wasn't here yesterday, or the day before, or the day before, or the day before, and I wasn't supposed to be here the two other days, and I wasn't here the week before that, or the other week before that…" 

"Well why?"

"I was out sick, for a month."

"That's sure a long time to be out. Well can you guess what it is? I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with you, and its very disgusting."

"I know what haku is, I just don't how it's translated. Is it vomit?"

"Bingo! Speaking of bingo, I won the lotto so I'm quitting this stupid job! In your face, board of education!"

"What does that have anything to do with the lotto?"

"I don't know! I'm going downstairs to resign!"

The teacher left the room, and the class was left without a teacher. They had a party. People were throwing paper airplanes everywhere, the desk was on fire, people were shaving there heads, Kari's shoes were on Davis's head, someone jumped out the window, TK was standing on his desk, without a shirt, paint on his face, his hair was covered in spit, and he was screaming "I'm a stupid fart-machine!"

The principal ran in. While he deals with them, will go visit another class.

The teacher was going to the bathroom, so they could do whatever they wanted. Sora was pretending to be the teacher, and everyone else was talking to each other. "Hey Matt," Tai whispered. "How come you only have nine fingers?"

"I chopped it off."

"On purpose?"

"No."

"Ouch."

"Class! If it pleases you, would you mind if I told you to **_SHUT UP? _**If you don't shut up right now, I will kill all of you one by one, **_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Everyone went silent. 

"Thank you."

They heard the teacher walking down the hall. The teacher opened the door. Everyone was sitting up strait. The teacher gave everyone in the class an A+++++++++++++++++++++ for the rest of the year. Wouldn't you just love to have a teacher like that? 

Okay lets walk down the hall into another class. Uh, Cody's class. 

The teacher was teaching the class about geography. How _boooring_.

"And the prime meridian is what separates the north and south sides of the earth."

Isn't she stupid? That's wrong.

"Cody," a girl next to him said. "Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"No."

"The next day?"

"No."

"Yesterday?"

"That's not possible."

"You mean."

"You're a baka."

"That's why you're mean."

"Cause you're a baka?"

"Yes."

"Your weird."

The teacher stared at them. "Cody, Jean, do you two have something to share with the class?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact we do." Cody replied.

"What would you like to tell us?"

"Well, Jean asked me if I could go out with her tonight, and I said no, and then she asked if I the day after that, and I said no, and then she asked about the day after that, and I said no, and then she asked if we could yesterday, and I told her that's not possible, and she said I was mean, and I said she was a baka, and she said 'that's why your mean', and that's why she's so stupid, and she's an idiot, and I'm ashamed to be in the same class as her she's so stupid."

"You're expelled."

"Yes!"

Cody ran out of the room and quickly went home to tell their mom he was expelled and they had to move somewhere else cause that was the only school until China.

Okay, lets travel onto Joe's class. People are sitting in their seats, half of them asleep, one person dead from boredom, and everyone else almost asleep. The teacher is talking about how boring being a teacher is. Not much to see there, so lets move on, shall we?

Izzy and Mimi's class. Izzy just threw the teacher out the window, and possibly killed her, and everyone else was so happy, they threw up. One girl went up to him and kissed him on the lips, and he threw her out the window. Everyone cheered. Izzy glared at them, and they all sat down. The room was quit, and Tentomon was locked in the closet.

Okay, lets go-wait, the principal! Lets get out of the school before we get in trouble! To late, I got detention. I don't even go to this school!

Okay, school is over. Everyone is saying goodbye. Matt and TK are going to Okinawa to visit their grandma. So they won't be there for a while. Hikari-I mean Kari, Yolei are going to tutor Davis on math. Ken is still grounded.

"And pi squared is?"

"What?"

"Pi times pi is?"

"Pie? Great, I'm hungry! What kind of pie is it?"

"The number- I think."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then eat cheese sandwich!"

"I'm allergic to cheese!"

"Since when?"

"Since the last time I ate cheese!"

"Huh?"

"I started throwing up! That's what I do when I'm allergic to something."

"Your weird."

"Whats _pi _anyway?"

"Food!"

"Not that kind of pi!"

"Pie? Great, I'm hungry! What kind of pie is it?"

"That's what I said before you said it was a number."

"Daisuke, your hopeless,"

Kari and Yolei left.

Kens house! Ken is sitting on the living room couch, not moving, at all. That must be hard. Okay, lets leave, I'm bored.

Some guy is on standing in the middle of nowhere, waiting at a bus stop for the next bus, was talking to his wife on the phone. "What? You're moving? Without me? And you're selling the house? Where am I going to live?"

He dropped the phone and stepped on it. That was a payphone! The fool!

The man was crying. He didn't care about anything but how much he would miss his wife, that is, before he heard a loud noise that almost burst his eardrums. What was that? The man thought. There's nothing around here for the next 20 miles. He was scared. He was so scared he wet his pants. The noise was getting louder, and louder and louder and then, _squish!_

__

Tomorrow!

Ken was still grounded. TK forgot to get into the car, so he had to stay there and he went to school that day. Nothing happened to anyone else. Tai and Augumon were talking to each other. Everyone else was minding his or her own business. Suddenly Tai kicks Mimi in the behind. "OW!" She shrieks, "What was that for?"

"I donno, I just felt like kicking something."

"Your mental!"

"Hey, its not my fault I'm so destructive."

"Yes it is!"

Then everyone walks into the school. Then school started. That was fast.

Davis, Kari, and TK all got a new teacher.They weren't very happy. Their teacher was very unusual. She wore shorts and a t-shirt, and it was the middle of winter. Oh, so now your telling me that's not unusual? Well, YOUR WRONG! Okay, so maybe it's not _that _unusual, but its still weird. STOP DISAGREEING WITH ME! 

Okay, let me finish. She wore shorts and a t-shirt, oh wait I already said that, she didn't wear a jacket, or socks, she had perfect vision, yet she wore glasses, basically, she was crazy.

Okay, so this mixed up teacher put her jacket on, and went into the classroom. When she got there, the class started laughing. You should have seen the way she walked into the classroom!

Izzy and Mimi got a new teacher also. He had seventy chins and seventy eyes. Everyone stopped laughing when he told them he was an alien from Pluto, and came all the way from there just to teach the class. So instead of laughing the class all started whispering to one and other. They were all scared of him.

Lunchtime! 

The lunch today was _booger and puke surprise_. Everyone who didn't bring lunch from home didn't eat anything. Poor hungry and starving students of the school! 

Suddenly Kari stood on the table and started singing songs about how much of a baka the school principal was. She got detention. "Daisuke," Yolei said. "Did you hear something?"

"No. Why?"

"I thought I heard something loud."

"Your crazy."

How come Daisuke didn't hear? I did. 

Tomorrow!

Ken still wasn't there. He must have done something really bad to get grounded for that long. Everyone else was there. "Daisuke," Yolei said. Before I let her finish, why does she keep asking him? "What is that?"

"Whats what?"

Yolei pointed to a giant figure that looked like a finger. It went up to Daisuke and stepped on him.

"That." Yolei Answered.

The thing started walking around. I think it's a giant finger. It's just about to-_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!_

__Hello. The last narrator got stepped on, so I'll take his place while he is in the hospital. Okay, so it was walking. Then it stepped on a bunch of people. Most of them died. Everyone was running around like crazy trying to get away from it. Oh, by the way, Matt and his dad got back from Okinawa. Their grandma went insane. 

Okay, then Matt walked around the corner and saw a giant finger attacking everyone. "Hey!" He yelled. "Bad finger! Stop killing everyone! If you don't stop right now, you're grounded!"

The finger stopped. It ran over to Matt and started purring. Then Matt made it fly to Pluto and never come back. It obeyed. 

Afterward

Everyone who was injured went to the hospital. It took a long time to rebuild the school. Noone was happy. It was a miserable time for everyone. Good-bye.

__


End file.
